


Deep In My Heart Of Gold

by Lil_Red_Riding_Hoodie



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, BDSM, Binder Problems, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Cuddling, Danny & Vlad & Dash are supportive, Danny Can Be A Little Shit, Danny Is A Polyamorous Pansexual, Danny is Of Age, Dash Is Sweet To Danny, Dick Jokes, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Everyone is of age, Facial Hair, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Fruitloop, Gay Sex, Ghost Powers, Gilbert Is A Polyamorous Pansexual Transman, Gilbert Is Precious, Gilly Ghost, Hair Brushing, Hair Dyeing, Hair Kink, Hair Washing, Hair-pulling, Haircuts, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Little Badger, Long Hair, M/M, Monster In Coffee Incident, Multi, Older Man/Younger Man, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plasma, Protective Danny Fenton, Protective Jazz Fenton, Protective Sam Manson, Protective Tucker Foley, Protective Vlad Masters, Romantic Fluff, Trans Male Character, Vlad Is A Sweetheart, Vlad dyes his hair black, gay ghosts, men's lingerie, swagger bishie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 15:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16494950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Red_Riding_Hoodie/pseuds/Lil_Red_Riding_Hoodie
Summary: It's been a few years since Danny and Vlad officially started dating, Danny makes a friend, a Halfa from another country who needs help and is running from something bad, can he, Vlad, Dash and the others help and keep him safe?Only One Way To Find Out...Try their hardest and hope for the best!





	Deep In My Heart Of Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this work is taking place after Danny and his friends are older, Danny is 26, Gilbert is abit younger than him but is of age (I'm thinking like 18-19 years old), Vlad, Danny, and Dash are in a working relationship, Vlad loves Danny, Dash loves Danny, and Danny loves them both, they've become friends but haven't quite reached a fully intimate relationship together (sorry if I did horribly at explaining that)

"Vlad! Vlad where is my NASA shirt?" Danny called from his closet, Dash peeks in, waving the shirt in question.

"Found it Babe, it got mixed up in my clothes" the blonde says with a chuckle.

Danny laughs and comes over, getting the shirt from him and smiling as he puts it on, "What's Vlad up to?"

Dash smiles at him and ruffles his hair, "Making breakfast Babe, and I must say, it smells amazing"

Danny giggles, "You love that my hair's grown out, don't you?"

"Babe, I love everything about you"

"Race you to the kitchen!" Danny exclaims and kisses his cheek, making him blush and he runs to follow the younger man.

Vlad laughs when he hears Dash swear and Danny comes through a portal that appears on the wall beside him.

"He hates when you do that..." he says simply.

Danny giggles, "I know, but it's his last day before he goes back and I made cupcakes last night Fruitloop"

"Is that what you were doing Little Badger?" Vlad asks with a smile.

"Yes, it got messy, I had flour in my hair!" Danny laments.

"Oh boy....explains why you didn't come to bed until almost 4..." Vlad says with a chuckle.

Danny heads for the fridge to get the cupcakes, smiling when he hears Dash come in, he goes intangible and carries the cupcakes to the island and Dash stops in his tracks watching the tray, then when it is sat on the island he reads the tops, they say 'Good Luck This Season Dash!' he blushes and looks up as Danny becomes tangible again with a smile, he smiles, "Thank you Danny"

"Thought you'd like it" Danny says with a smile.

"I love it" Dash says, coming around to hug him.

Danny hugs back and kisses his cheek softly earning a soft kiss in return, he chuckles and moves to get plates for Vlad and silverware.

"Dash can you set the table hun?"

"Yep!" Dash says, and he and Vlad look at Danny as the youngest's cell phone rings.

Danny answers, "Hey Sam-.....Whoa Whoa Whoa! Slow down! There's a what?!!" he gets really pale and damn near screeches his answer, "I'M ON MY WAY!!!" he hangs up quickly and "I have to go! There's another Halfa in the world! Sam says he crashed through her roof and he's in the hospital!"

Vlad pales and starts following him around, "Daniel, calm down, explain"

"He needs our help! he's just a kid Vlad! I have to go, you stay with Dash and make sure he gets to his flight on time, please babe"

Vlad sighs, "Okay...Goodbye, be careful" he kisses him softly and Danny heads over to Dash after putting on his shoes.

"I'm so sorry babe, I just....he's a kid..."

Dash smiles abit, "Go help him, I'll see you in a month babe" he kisses him softly and watches as Danny goes ghost and flies through the ceiling

"He's still awesome when he does that..." Dash sighs.

Vlad smiles abit, "He truly is amazing"

\--------------

Sam is standing in the hallway with Jazz, Tucker, and Valerie when Danny arrives at the hospital, running up as fast as he can.

"Danny!" Tucker and Sam shout and hug him.

Danny hugs back, then receives a hug from his sister and a fist bump from Jazz, he looks at Sam, "Where is he?"

"In surgery, he had a spear in his stomach when he crashed through my ceiling...." Sam explains.

"Holy shit!" 

"That's what I said....they were able to identify him as an immigrant from Ireland, his name's Gilbert Black, he's got dual citizenship, he's also an orphan apparently"

"Jesus" Danny sits in a nearby chair to take in this information when a Ghostly Wail pitches through the building, Danny's eyes widen, he looks at Sam.

"They've had to sedate him multiple times..." she explains when it abruptly stops, "He's running from something, and something bad by his reactions..."

"I hope I really can help him..." Danny says, dropping his face in his hands.

A few hours later a doctor approaches them, looking at Sam, "You brought the kid in right?" the woman asks and Sam nods, "Alright well, the surgery was a success and Gilbert has been stabilized but...."

Sam quirks an eyebrow, "But?"

"Did you know the teen was in transition? from female to male?" Jazz and Valerie gasp.

"No, but thank you for letting me know Dr.Jules....When can he have visitors?"

"In about a half hour....We will release him to you or Mr.Fenton tomorrow-"

"Masters-Fenton"

Dr.Jules looks at Danny abit flustered, "O-Oh...congratulations sir"

"Thank you" Danny smiles abit, "Not many people have heard, we had a private marriage..."

"Ah....explains a lot....but we can release him tomorrow...." she hurries off to draw up paperwork for them.

Danny looks over at Sam, "So....a Transman Halfa Teenager....What could go wrong?"

"You'll do fine Danny, you're good with Ghost Children, and you and Vlad have a lot of experience as Halfa's yourselves..." Sam reasons.

Danny sighs, "You're probably right, I'm worrying too much..."

Jazz speaks then, "He had pale blue skin and orange eyes...."

Danny's head whips up so fast he almost gives himself whiplash, "What?"

"He was still in Ghost Form when I got here, he had pale blue skin and glowing orange eyes.....Is he good or bad?"

Danny texts the info to Vlad, "Asking Vlad"

A few minutes later he receives a text back and damn near cries when he reads it, "Oh my god...."

"What? What is it?" Jazz asks.

"Vlad says it means he's good, lost, and broken" he chokes on tears when he speaks, and Sam rubs his back.

"oh god." Jazz says softly, immediately kneeling to comfort her brother, "I'm so sorry Danny...."

"It-it's okay....we-we can help him...." Danny blubbers through tears, "He's just a kid....what-what could he have been running from?"

"We'll find out later, and knowing you and Vlad, You'll be able to defeat whatever it is to protect this kid" Jazz says confidently.

"We would....we really would"

Sam chimes in with, "And we would help if you asked"

Valerie and Tucker chime in with, "Same here!"

Danny smiles abit at their show of support.

\----------------

It's hours later when Gilbert wakes up.


End file.
